Baby, forgive me
by TashiBabi
Summary: KENLOS. Kendall is in a bad mood and lets his anger out on Carlos. Warnings:Language


**This idea came into my head like 3 weeks ago in half term but I've only been bothered to write it now.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall entered apartment 2J after a long day at Rocque Records. Gustavo had them doing extra vocal and dance practice. Kendall got really pissed and annoyed at this and it's fair to say he wasn't in the best of moods. It wasn't helped by the fact that his his hyper boyfriend was talking about Spongebob Squarepants to him.

"But then Spongebob realized that he was all alone; Gary wasn't even there. Then"

"Carlos, I'm gonna be honest here babe. I'm not listening and I don't care. Why don't you go and tell Logan or James about it." Kendall interrupted.

"Because they have both left. Logan is with Camille and James is down at the pool checking out girls. Besides, I want to tell my hunky boyfriend." Kendall's heart swelled when he heard this but he couldn't be too happy because his head was starting to hurt.

"So anyway where was I? Ohh yeah, so then Spongebob went on a mission to find the residents Bikini Bottom"

"Litos, really stop talking. I'm getting a head ache." Kendall said with his hand on his head trying to help the pain.

"But I'm just getting to the good bit." Carlos stated.

"For fuck's sake Carlos shut up!" with that Kendall takes his hand from his head and slaps carlos across the face. After he does this tears brim Carlos' eyes and he runs of to his and Kendalls shared room and locks the door. Kendall is too shocked to move. He can't believe he just slapped his little Carlitos. When Kendall finally does move he shouts

"Carlos, I'm sorry."

* * *

It had been 30 mins since Kendall slapped Carlos. Kendall was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door.

"Carlos. Carlos. Carlos please open the door." Kendall begs.

"Why? For you to beat me up again?"

"Carlos please let me in and let me explain." Kendall got no reply.

"C'mon Carlos. If you dont unlock this door i will have to knock it down and I don't want to have to do that." Still no reply. He decides to go into James and Logan's room and gets James' helmet.

"Move away from the door Carlos I don't want you to get hurt." Kendall then steps away from the door. He braces himself and runs towards the door breaking it down on impact. The sight he sees is truely heart breaking. Carlos is sitting on the floor cradling his helmet in his arms. Kendall slowly enters the room taking off the helmet on his head. He sits on the floor next to Carlos but he turns away from him.

"Carlos please look at me." He raises his hand to gently stroke Carlos' cheek. Kendall then gets up and picks up Carlos.

"Get off me!" Carlos said breaking Kendall heart. Not even in Kendall's night mares would Carlos be afraid to touch him.

"Carlos, I'm never going to hurt you again. Just look at me and let me explain."

"I might not be as smart as Logan but I'm not dumb. I'm not going to stay in an abusive relationship just for my parter to say he loves me."

"Carlos your not in a abusive relationship. Just look at me and I will explain myself to you." Carlos finally gives in and looks at Kendall. Kendall looks as if he is going to cry. He's so upset that Carlos is mad with him. He takes Carlos' hands and intertwines them with this.

"Carlos you have to understand that I didn't slap you because i hate you. I love you so much. It was just that i was pissed off at Gustsvo and I was getting a head ache and then you were going on and on about Spongebob. I just had enough and I let my anger out on you. Seriously Babe, i would never hurt you on purpose. Please forgive me." Kendall pleaded. Carlos still didn't answer.

"Do you want me to beg, because I will." Kendall then lowered himself to his knees so he is at carlos's feet. With his hands still holding onto Carlos' he looks up at him.

"Carlos I'm begging you. Please forgive me and love me." He looked into Carlos' eyes for the next few moments; searching for forgiveness. He then hugs Carlos' legs.

"Please Carlitos."

The room is silent. The only thing that can be heard is Kendall shaky breath as he is trying not to burst out in tears.

Carlos bends down so he is eye level with Kendall.

"I'll forgive you if..."

"What? Name it and I'll do it Carlos!"

Carlos says softly "Kiss my cheek better."

Kendall lets out a little chuckle. "Of course I will. It's the least I can do." Kendall then leans in to the caramel skin he loves and covers it in tender kisses. He then puts a kiss on Carlos' lips. He goes to carlos' ear and whispers " I love you so much Carlos."

"I forgive you. I know you were in a bad mood and I just made it worse. I love you too Kenny."

They lean in and hug. Kendall likes the feeling of Carlos in his arms. He could thank God everyday for blessing the world with his little bundle of energy. And he was thankful that everyday he could call Carlos his.

* * *

**Yeah, so it was probably awful. Oh well :P**


End file.
